


The Duel (Remastered)

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, CPR, Canon-Typical Violence, Duelling, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Injury, Ponk is cannonically a doctor and i wont let anyone forget that, Pre-L'Manburg Independence, Swearing, They ARE brothers, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, i swear to god if anyone is shipping anyone in this fic im committing so many crimes, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: After two minutes, the two were ready. “Wilbur, will you count?” Tommy asked softly, standing up straighter.The older looked between the two, nodding and swallowing thickly. “Back to back, both of you.”Tommy did so. He could see Wilbur give him a sad look as he took a breath. “I will count to ten, you both will fire when I say so, understood?”“Understood,” Both repeated back in unison.Wilbur took a breath and began counting.ORThe Duel between Tommy and Dream but a little bit to the left
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	The Duel (Remastered)

Tommy stared across the field, his heart pounding in his throat. He was hurt, tired, and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep with his comrades by his side. 

Tubbo stood close to him, cupping his bleeding side as they examined the walls that surrounded L’Manburg. Dream stood atop the wall, watching them through the mask, with George and Eret by his sides.

His throat closed as a mixture of emotions flooded his mind. Anger, fear, betrayal, all balled up in his stomach in a flaming cocktail of _hurt._ His eyes burned with tears that threatened to spill. He took an angry step forward, screaming at the top of his lungs. “DREAM! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!” He demanded, his throat burning.

Wilbur lurched forward and grabbed his shoulder, pulling Tommy back. “Tommy, stop.”

Safe to say, he didn’t. “GET OVER HERE DREAM! I WANNA TALK TO YOU DICKHEAD!”

“Tommy-”

“GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Wilbur gripped Tommy’s shoulders and forced the younger to look at him. “Tommy- stop this!” He snapped, his voice breaking slightly.

Tommy turned to face him and Wilbur was thrown off by the pain in his expression. He was barely holding back tears as he gripped his fists, his body shaking lightly. “Tommy,” He whispered softly.

The youngers’ trembling increased as he furiously wiped away the tears that threatened to spill. He shoved the brunet off him violently and turned to the walls again. “GET THE FUCK OVER HERE DREAM! I WANNA TALK TO YOU!”

Dream didn’t move for a few moments before turning to George, saying something they couldn’t hear, and stepping forward, scaling down the wall. Wilbur felt his heart drop at the sight, suddenly terrified that the younger had angered the masked man. 

None of them had armor, and their weaponry was lackluster if they were being generous with their descriptions. He grabbed Tommy’s shoulder again. “Tommy, Tommy stop, we can’t fight him,”

The blond ignored him, pulling away from his grip and stepping towards Dream angrily. The two met in the middle of the field, neither of them spoke for several seconds. 

Dream was the first to break the silence. “So? What did you want me for?”

Tommy straightened, eye level with the mask and a dangerous look in his eye. “I want a duel,”

Dream shifted, his posture changing from amused to curious. “Oh?”

“I want to duel you, Dream. To the death. Ten paces, one bow, five arrows.” 

Dream chuckled. “That’s a dangerous challenge,”

Wilbur stepped forward, something in his chest seizing. “Tommy- Tommy this isn’t worth it.”

The blond didn’t respond, keeping his eyes on Dream. “At sundown,”

“Tommy- your life is worth more than the Revolution, stop this.”

Tommy didn’t look at him. “If I win, L’Manburg gets independence and you’ll leave us alone.”

Dream hummed, seeming to consider the options. “And what do I get if I win?”

Tommy swallowed. “What do you want?”

The masked man paused again, thinking, before shifting and puffing his chest smugly. “If I win, L’Manburg doesn’t get independence, you back out of the war and forget this ever happened,” Tommy opened his mouth to agree before getting cut off by Dream again. “-and, you give me your disc, Mellohi.”

Tommy felt his stomach drop and his heart seemed to skip a few beats. After a moment, he swallowed thickly. “Deal,”

Dream grinned and put his hand out. Tommy shuddered and reached to shake, his hand shaking a bit.

Wilbur jumped. “Tommy don’t-!”

The blond ignored him and gripped his hand firmly, the two shaking. They sealed the deal.

Wilbur felt his heart flip in his chest, a sudden fear and regret for bringing Tommy into the war in the first place gripping him. He took a breath as Tommy called over his shoulder. “Does anyone have a poison potion? Or a bow?”

Punz stepped forward and handed a splash potion to Tommy. The blond took it and turned. “You have until sundown,”

Dream nodded and turned away, approaching Sapnap who was watching with a raised eyebrow.

Tommy turned and met Wilbur’s gaze. “Why did you do that?” The taller whispered.

“I had to, for L’Manburg,”

Wilbur took a sharp breath. “You’re worth more than L’Manburg, Tommy.”

Tommy met his gaze. “I’m not worth more than everyone here,”

Wilbur looked like he was going to argue before glancing over at the others who were watching just out of earshot. He sighed and rubbed his face. “Tommy, please don’t do this. He’ll kill you.”

Tommy shrugged. “It’s already done,”

Wilbur took a shaky breath. “I know.”

Tommy made his way back up the hill to the others who were watching, waiting to find out what they had just witnessed. Tubbo’s gaze softened, seeming to already know what was going to happen. 

Tommy took a breath. “Come on, we’ve got an hour.”

The others gathered, creating a quick chest for Tommy to put his belongings in. “Does anyone have a bow and arrows?” He questioned.

Tubbo shook his head. “I’ve got nothing,”

Fundy stepped forward, holding a bow. “I don’t have any arrows,” He whimpered apologetically.

Tommy’s gaze softened and he took the bow. “Thank you,”

He stared at the bow for several seconds, his head beginning to pound as he fully processed what he was getting himself into. The others huddled around him as the seconds ticked by, a painful silence between all of them. Wilbur was the first to break it. “You’ve really done it this time, Tommy.”

“This was the only way,”

Wilbur met his gaze, a distressed look in his eyes. “Tommy your- your passion is good for the war, not so much for these situations. You’ve really gotten yourself in a mess.”

Tommy turned away. “They were gonna destroy L’Manburg, we’ve already fought so hard- we can’t just let him win now!”

Wilbur looked down. “I know- I know.”

An uneasy silence fell between the two before Tommy spoke up again. “Do I shoot him Will, or do I aim to the skies?”

Wilbur stared over at the enemy for a moment. They hadn’t moved from where they waited, just talking to each other. He turned back to him. “Tommy, I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.”

Tommy was silent for another moment. “What if I miss?”

Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut, something painful clenching in his chest. “I trust you won't,” He opened his eyes and met his brother's gaze. “You’re a good marksman, Tommy. You can win this,”

The blond nodded slightly and took a breath. “Okay, I’m ready.”

He looked to all the other L’Manburgians who wished him luck. Silence fell over them as an orange hue filled the sky, the summer sun was setting. He took a deep breath and turned, making his way to the wall. Dream scaled down again and met him in the middle. “Are you ready?”

Tommy nodded. “Are you?”

Dream hummed. “You have everything?”

“I need arrows,”

Dream nodded and turned to George. The goggled man approached, giving Dream a small handful of arrows before passing Tommy one. “You only get one,” He hummed, a petty tone to his voice.

Tommy scowled as Punz rolled his eyes, approaching and giving the blond four more. “Thank you,” He muttered.

The man only nodded and turned back as the others gathered around. Wilbur scanned the enemy and frowned as his eyes landed on Eret. “How could you?” He asked softly.

Eret met his gaze, unperturbed. “Dream gave me a better deal.”

The fresh sting of betrayal worsened as Tommy looked away from the man and back to Dream. “Let’s do it here,”

Fundy spoke up in protest. “It’s uneven terrain, it wouldn’t work.”

“How about the prime path?” Eret offered.

Dream nodded. “The prime path is good, let’s head there.”

Punz hummed and led the way, quickly killing any mobs that spawned in their wake. The group all walked in silence. The citizens of the Greater SMP had more armor, more weapons, more resources. The L’Manburgians huddled together, Tommy and Tubbo walking practically shoulder to shoulder, Fundy trailing fearfully after his father. There was a tense silence as they all walked, approaching the prime path. 

When they got there, the sun had fully set, leaving the clearing halfway shroud in darkness. Tommy stepped up onto the wooden path as Dream handed over the last of his armor and belongings. “Over here,”

Dream approached and the blond gripped the poison potion, his hands shaking a bit. He took a breath and threw it down, the green liquid splashing onto his and Dream’s skin. Dream hissed a bit in pain as the sickly feeling quickly took hold, deteriorating them. They both took a moment to let the dizziness and nausea pass.

After two minutes, the two were ready. “Wilbur, will you count?” Tommy asked softly, standing up straighter. 

The older looked between the two, nodding and swallowing thickly. “Back to back, both of you.”

Tommy did so. He could see Wilbur give him a sad look as he took a breath. “I will count to ten, you both will fire when I say so, understood?”

“Understood,” Both repeated back in unison.

Wilbur took a breath and began counting.

“One,”

Tommy felt his heart rate spike as he took the first step forward. 

“Two,”

A sudden fear gripped his chest, he wanted to back out.

“Three,”

He couldn’t.

“Four,”

After each number, it seemed like time slowed down more and more.

“Five,”

He could see Eret watching out of the corner of his eye and something ugly reared it’s head in him. Bitterness.

“Six,”

He could see Tubbo watching him, his face twisted in pain. He was hurt. Dream had hurt him.

“Seven,”

He drew his arrow up in his bow, preparing to fire.

“Eight,”

He swallowed down any fear he felt. He wasn’t scared. 

“Nine,”

That was a lie.

“Ten paces fire!”

He turned and shot.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Tommy was quick to turn and fire, as was Dream. Wilbur gasped as he watched Dream’s arrow miss Tommy by a hair. The masked man tried to move from his arrow’s line of sight, but instead dodged into the arrow. He let out a pained cry, drawing his bow back and shooting again angrily before stumbling back and falling. “DREAM!”

George and Sapnap sprinted forward to their friend’s side. Wilbur heard a splashing noise and turned to see Tommy had slipped into the lake. Tubbo laughed a bit and turned to Dream, his eyes bright. “WE WON!”

Fundy cheered, throwing his hands up in celebration. Tubbo laughed louder, a bit hysterically, as Sapnap and George tried to stop Dream’s bleeding. Wilbur turned to the lake, waiting for Tommy to resurface and celebrate with them.

A few moments passed.

He didn't.

His heart seemed to stop for a moment when he saw blood in the water, all semblance of hope disappearing from his mind. “TOMMY!” He screamed in a panic, quickly sprinting forward and diving into the water.

The celebration had stopped at Wilbur’s panicked yell, looking to where the General had dived in. A moment passed and he resurfaced, holding Tommy and pulling himself up onto the path. “Tommy!?” Tubbo yelped, panic seizing his chest.

“Get him up- get him up!” Wilbur yelled, handing the unmoving boy up to Tubbo.

The brunet dragged him up quickly and froze upon seeing the arrow in his stomach. “Fundy- Fundy go get Ponk!” He yelled, his hands shaking.

The fox hybrid stared on in horror, unmoving for a moment. “Fundy- please!” Tubbo cried, his voice breaking with panic.

The hybrid met his eyes and quickly turned, sprinting towards Ponk’s tree.

Wilbur hoisted himself up and quickly looked over Tommy, desperation gripping him. “No, no no no- no!” He screamed.

He positioned his hands over Tommy’s chest, trying to remember how his father had shown him. “Th- shit- thirty,” He wheezed to himself.

He quickly began pressing down, doing quick chest compressions. Tubbo watched on in horror as Wilbur counted. “Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty,” He breathed to himself, quickly doing two rescue breaths.

He repeated the process, waiting for Fundy to return with Ponk, silently begging that the man would be willing to help. Tubbo could see the General beginning to falter and moved closer, kneeling down on Tommy’s other side. “I can take over, you’re getting tired, tell me what to do,”

Wilbur glanced up and nodded, doing the rescue breaths quickly. He wasted no time in moving Tubbo’s hands on top of one another. “Press down, hard, you have to go down at least two inches.”

Tubbo cringed at the thought but did so. “Okay, okay good, do it fast,” Wilbur began snapping his fingers at the pace he needed to do the compressions. “And keep count, let me know when you get to thirty, I’ll do the rescue breaths,”

Tubbo nodded and continued. “Let me know if you get tired, I’ll take over, okay?”

The younger nodded yet again. Wilbur took a moment to look up to see that Eret was watching them. He looked pale, scared, while George and Sapnap seemed to have already left with Dream. Punz was watching from the background his gaze unwavering and emotionless. Something bitter clawed in Wilbur’s chest, when he heard Tubbo quickly announce, “Thirty-”

Wilbur did the rescue breaths again, his eyes beginning to water with desperation. “Tommy,” He choked out. 

Tubbo resumed compressions, when he heard a shout. “Wilbur!” 

The man looked up to see Ponk sprinting towards them. He had pajamas on, but was holding a first aid kit. “Ponk!” He nearly sobbed with relief.

He didn’t know the man well, but he had never felt more relief than he did in that moment. “Please- he’s dying- he’s-”

Ponk crouched down and set the kit down. “You’ve been doing CPR?”

“Yes,”

“Was he breathing?”

“No,”

“What happened?”

Tubbo pulled away as Ponk quickly examined him. “Him and Dream dueled, Tommy hit him but he also got hit, we didn’t see him get hit, he fell in the lake but- we- we thought he just slipped- I-”

Ponk dug into his bag and pulled out a healing potion. “Tubbo, keep doing CPR,” He ordered.

The brunet complied quickly, resuming compressions. “How long was he under water?”

“I- I don’t know, 30 seconds? Maybe 40?”

He nodded. “Okay,” And popped the cap to the potion. “I’m gonna take the arrow out and pour the potion in, look away if you can’t do blood,”

Tubbo looked to the side, keeping his eyes on Tommy’s face. “I did thirty-”

“Okay, just keep doing compressions for now, just until we have this healed,”

Tubbo nodded, not looking. Ponk carefully removed the arrow, not wanting to do more damage than what was already done. He didn’t look too hard before carefully pouring in the healing potion, trying to keep it directly on the wound. It didn’t heal the outside cut, proving it was healing damage done inside. “What happened before the duel? Was there a fight?”

Wilbur took a breath. “Uh, yeah, yeah there was a fight, we declared independence and fought,”

Ponk nodded. “Did he get hit with any potions?”

“He and Dream both took hits from a poison potion right before the duel.”

The man cursed. “This is gonna be hard then, they set this up with intentions to die if they were hit, I don’t know if I can help him,”

Wilbur bit his lip, his hands shaking. “Please, Ponk I’ll do anything, just save him, please,” He choked out.

Ponk looked up, examining his expression for several seconds, before nodding. “I’ll do what I can, but I can’t make any promises.”

Wilbur let out a heavy sob when Tubbo yelped suddenly. Ponk turned to him before looking down to see Tommy’s chest rise a bit before falling. “He’s breathing, that’s enough CPR, come on, let’s get him to his house,”

Wilbur nodded quickly and moved to pick him up carefully. “Let’s go,”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Tommy awoke slowly. It felt like his head was stuffed with cotton as he groaned. He attempted to roll over before feeling a sharp pain in his gut. He stopped all attempts of moving and fell still, wheezing in pain. He laid there, taking light, shallow breaths as he tried to remember what had happened.

He heard a door open and glanced up to see Tubbo walking in. The shorter met Tommy’s gaze for a moment before gasping and sprinting to his side. “Tommy!”

“Ey Big T,” The blond greeted, his voice hoarse.

Tubbo’s eyes brightened at his greeting as he sat next to his bed. “You’re okay!”

Tommy hummed. “Alive, but I’m not feeling great at the moment.”

Tubbo nodded gently. “Here, I got a health potion,” He said quickly, reaching over to Tommy’s nightstand and grabbing the bottle.

He popped off the lid and tilted it for Tommy. He chugged most of it, seeming relieved. “Thanks big man,”

“No problem, do you want anything? Food?”

Tommy hummed and leaned back. “Not really,”

He sat for a couple moments before his eyes snapped open. “The duel- what-”

“You hit Dream, he got you with his second arrow though. We’re waiting to see how he’s recovered. Nobody has seen him yet.”

Tommy hummed. “You think we won?”

“I mean, you hit him, he hit you, but you hit him first, so I’d say you won that. I’m gonna have a bone to pick with him if he disagrees,”

The blond chuckled lightly. “Yeah, same here.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence before Tubbo pulled out his communicator. “I’m gonna tell Wilbur you’re awake, he hasn’t really left your side until like, 10 minutes ago when I forced him to take a shower.”

Tommy laughed. “Man, he must fuckin stink.” 

“He did, it was awful,”

Tommy laughed again before groaning and clutching his stomach. “Oh fuck,”

Tubbo gave him a sympathetic gaze. “At least you’re not dead, big man.”

“Yeah, that’d fuckin suck. Imagine being the first person to lose two lives here?”

“That’d be awful,”

“It would be,”

Tubbo opened his mouth to speak again before his and Tommy’s communicator pinged. He glanced down and his eyes widened at the message.

**Dream wasted away from infection**

He stared at it for several seconds as Tommy watched him with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“Tommy, Dream just… Dream just died,”

The taller’s eyes widened. “Huh?! How?”

“Infection,”

He stared for a moment before leaning back again. “Holy shit,”

“I mean, Ponk is the only doctor for miles around, and he was helping you for the most part,”

“Oh god, Ponk was taking care of me?”

“Yeah,”

“Goddamnit now I have to forgive him for egging my house,”

“Tommy that was forever ago,”

“I hold grudges.”

Tubbo laughed and sighed. “I think it’s worth it.”

Tommy stared for a moment before relaxing. “Guess so,”

Tubbo watched as Tommy slowly started to drift off again and his gaze softened. “You can sleep, Tommy.”

The blond muttered something tiredly before slumping a bit. Tubbo smiled as his breathing evened out. He watched his breathing carefully before making himself comfortable as he sat vigil over his sleeping friend.


End file.
